


Всё началось с... Формы?

by missareinh



Series: Дроздоси [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missareinh/pseuds/missareinh
Summary: - Нет, правда? С формы?Рося закатывает глаза, чтобы выглядеть вреднее, но не выдерживает - смеётся, закрыв краснеющее лицо руками.- Правда, девочки. Именно с неё.
Relationships: Павел Дроздов (Дрозд)/Ярослава Мельгунова
Series: Дроздоси [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854955
Kudos: 3





	Всё началось с... Формы?

— Нам нужна форма.

Рося косит глазами на руководителя ателье, который в это время объясняет что-то новичкам, переводит взгляд на пришельца и вздыхает.

— Нам — это?..

— Авангард, — парень перед ней горделиво расправляет плечи, глядя сурово сверху вниз. — Слышала про такой?

— Слышала, но разве направлению в искусстве нужна форма? — Рося не понимает совершенно искренне. Ярилович перед ней внезапно становится ещё суровее, чем до этого, и как будто бы злее, даже руководитель отвлекается от малышни и смотрит в их сторону — его взгляд девушка чувствует спиной.

— Ты, типа, шутишь? Не смешно, вообще, прикинь? — он делает шаг в её сторону, и Рося отступает, зная, что ещё два таких шага — и бежать будет некуда, она впишется в раскройный стол. — Или, может, ты за Булат болеешь?

Только когда гость Атмосферы упоминает один из квиддичных клубов Колдовстворца, до Роси доходит, причём тут был Авангард. Она чуть щурится, всматриваясь в лицо яриловича, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы имя, но её интересы ходят так далеко от спортивной жизни школы, что совершенно ничего в голову не приходит. Тогда она меняет тактику (всё же, парень ещё здесь и добрее не становится) — улыбается, как будто ничего не случилось, и произносит максимально спокойно:

— Прошу прощения, я просто не узнала Вас сразу! Так, говорите, Вам нужна форма для Авангарда? Хорошо, давайте сюда... — договорить она не успевает, а успевает лишь присесть, закрыв голову руками, когда тяжёлый кулак яриловича с грохотом ударяет о чёрную гладкую столешницу. Оказывается, до стола они уже дошли, думает Рося, выглядывая из-за рук.

— Да, мне нужна форма для Авангарда, тупица. Плохо слышишь, что ли?

Рося мотает головой, от страха не способная произнести ни слова. Время течёт издевательски медленно, как ей кажется, ярилович над её головой — даже не надо смотреть, чтобы понять — свирепеет с каждой секундой, но вот кто-то с тонким голосом **—** кажется, новенькая — осторожно спрашивает.

— Игорь, а у Вас есть с собой мерки или... — девчонка сбивается, когда — теперь Рося в курсе — Игорь поворачивает в её сторону голову и с самым маньячным тоном кидает:

— Чё?

— Мерк-ки.

— Хуерки, — отвечает Игорь. — Они у вас должны быть, курицы безмозглые.

Девочка тихо всхлипывает. Рося сдаётся. Вскочив на ноги, она смотрит на игрока Авангарда самым яростным взглядом, на который только способна, и фыркает прямо ему в лицо.

— Во-первых, прекратите всех оскорблять, во-вторых, сами же знаете, что за сезон форма может измениться, так что...

— Да мне похуй, что или не что, — Игорь опять не даёт договорить, а Рося, глядя на него, думает, что вставать было плохой идеей. — Вы, тупицы, нихуя не понимаете, что мне нужна форма на Авангард, и всё. Так что давайте, шевелите своими палками, или что там у вас вместо рук? И мозги было бы неплохо включить.

Рося нервно сглатывает. Избавиться от игрока Авангарда, как потом выяснится, загонщика, удаётся только часа через два и только потому, что внезапно подошло время тренировки. Успокаивая рыдающих восьмиклассниц чаем, заимствованным у Вари, Рося думает, что хрен Авангарду, а не новая форма с такими-то запросами. Она не плачет, даже после того, как отправляет девочек до общежитий — просто долго сидит в Атмосфере после закрытия, вышивая очередной костюм театралов, и пытается забыть сегодняшний вечер, Игоря и Авангард, пропади они пропадом.

* * *

Назавтра забыть не получается — хотя бы потому, что сложно выкинуть из памяти два часа беспрерывных оскорблений и сравнений тебя с вполне милыми домашними птичками, а также другими, не самыми приятными созданиями. Однако проходит день, второй, голова забивается гербологией, клубом любителей цветов, очередным нам-нужно-это-вчера заказом от театралов, и память послушно стирает из себя следы кошмара. Рося успевает даже выкинуть из головы, как называется команда, когда вдруг — в час, когда в ателье только она одна — заходит _он._ Аккуратно постучавшись и дождавшись приглашения, проходит к раскройному столу, вежливо улыбается и начинает с приветствия.

— Добрый день, я Павел Дроздов, капитан «Авангарда». А Вы?..

Она отвечает не сразу. Медленно осматривает с головы до ног, останавливаясь взглядом на сером кардигане хорсовичей, хмыкает, пытаясь скрыть тревогу.

— Ярослава Мельгунова.

— Рад знакомству, — он — _Павел —_ перестаёт улыбаться. — Я по поводу формы.

— Неужели? — Рося едва не давится от того, насколько она ядовита, но продолжает. — Давайте выясним сразу, Вы такой же, как Ваш друг, или мы сумеем договориться?

Вместо ответа Павел ставит на стол сумку, недолго копается в ней и протягивает девушке тонкую тетрадку. Рося перелистывает её и не может не вскинуть удивлённо бровь.

— Это?..

— Мерки. Я присяду? — после её кивка парень садится на один из стульев. — Послушайте, я знаю, что мой сокомандник устроил здесь два дня назад, и я хотел бы извиниться за его поведение. Он не всегда следит за языком.

— Мы заметили.

— Правда, поверьте, он неплохой парень, просто не всегда может объяснить, что хочет, и злится, когда его закономерно не понимают, — Павел вновь улыбается — безукоризненно вежливо. — От лица команды и от своего лично я ещё раз приношу Вам извинения.

Рося смотрит на него, на тетрадь, что до сих пор держит в руке, снова на него и вздыхает.

— Извинения приняты, и поскольку Вы принесли мерки, — она кладёт раскрытую тетрадь перед собой. — Так уж и быть, Атмосфера сошьет для вас форму. Только ещё перед остальными девочками извинитесь, я всё же здесь не единолично пострадала.

— Разумеется! Спасибо! — Павел протягивает ей ладонь, и после ожидаемо крепкого рукопожатия вдруг предлагает. — Может, на «ты»? Я Паша. Но можно просто Дрозд.

— Рося, — не задумываясь, отвечает девушка. — Давай на «ты».

Паша оказывается гораздо лучше своего игрока — к концу первого часа обсуждений они уже перешучиваются, а к концу двух с половиной часов, когда удаётся окончательно обсудить все детали, они расходятся почти друзьями. Закрывая за ним дверь «Атмосферы», Рося думает, что, может, это только с одним Игорем команде так повезло? Капитан-то, вон, вполне адекватный, значит, и остальные должны быть нормальными.

А Дрозд, неожиданно, таскается в ателье почти каждый день — то приносит эскизы, то обновлённые мерки («Нет, серьёзно, давай я их сниму, я же умею!»), а то и всё сразу — редко когда оставаясь в ателье меньше часа. Однажды он даже ловит её на Дуге, пока она несётся на занятие по английскому, и буквально пихает в руки новую тетрадь с кучей правок. Сначала Рося злится («Можно сделать всё сразу и нормально?»), но потом остывает, про себя отмечая, что лучше так, чем под конец работы узнать, что всё не то и нужно переделывать. Да и потом, её вина в этом тоже есть — она ничего не понимает в квиддиче, чем удивляет Дрозда, и в форме для него тем более, и порой тупит так нещадно, что даже стыдно, но Паша достаточно терпелив.

Они договариваются, что через пару дней она придёт на тренировку и принесёт с собой смётанные варианты формы, чтобы хоть раз увидеть команду в ней. Прощаясь с Пашей, Рося думает, что Авангарду чудовищно повезло с капитаном — вон как печётся о том, чтобы и все пожелания учесть, и «Атмосфере» не надоесть, и вообще сделать всё красиво и выгодно для всех сторон.

После встречи с остальными игроками Рося понимает, что повезло Авангарду только с капитаном. 

* * *

Ученики, составляющие Авангард, оказываются не из простых _._ То ли название притягивает определённых людей, то ли просто магия Горы действует, но каждый в команде такой же, как и название — резкий, бурный, кричащий и мечущийся, неудержимый поток силы, такой яркой и материальной, что у Роси даже чуть-чуть слепит глаза, когда она видит их вместе на поле.

Она появляется на стадионе в момент, когда все игроки вместе с Пашей орут друг на друга, и Дрозд при этом орёт громче всех, и в его крике маты такие отборные, что даже слышавшая почти всё на свете девушка ощутимо краснеет шеей. Рося мнётся с ноги на ногу, не решаясь вмешаться, пока вдруг не ловит на себе тяжёлый взгляд Игоря, который гаркает что-то совсем незнакомое ей. Команда замолкает, все оборачиваются на неё с тяжёлыми взглядами (Рося в этот момент хочет спрятаться за вешалки с формой, парящие рядом), а через мгновение начинается что-то совсем невообразимое. Её пытаются одновременно схватить за руки и оттолкнуть, отобрать вешалки и пихнуть их ей в лицо, а ещё громкость их голосов возрастает неприлично быстро, и Рося хочет убежать как можно скорее и не возвращаться, потому что ну это уже совсем неадекватно, и...

— А ну бля встали в линию, долбоёбы!

Паша перекрикивает их всех с поражающей лёгкостью. Авангардовцы не сразу, но отпускают и Росю, и вешалки, и даже выполняют его требование, пусть на линию их построение похоже совсем отдалённо. Он окидывает их взглядом, от которого даже девушке, которая здесь совсем не причём, становится страшно, и чеканит непререкаемым тоном:

— Взяли вешалки и съебались в раздевалку, — команда не реагирует, только тихо матерится и злобно фырчит. — Вы слышите плохо, уебаны? Даю минуту, и если кто-нибудь из вас, отродий, останется здесь, то я ему лично переебу по хребтине битой и вышвырну из команды, ясно? Бегом!

Угроза действует — игроки срываются с места, хватают вешалки (ах, Велес, слава укреплённым магией ниткам!) и уносятся с ними куда-то, где должна быть раздевалка. На стадионе повисает тяжёлая тишина — Дрозд смотрит в спины убегающим, Рося — в его плечо, потирая кем-то сжатый локоть. Они молчат, пока за последним авангардовцем не закрывается дверь в помещения стадиона. Тогда Паша вздыхает, встряхивает головой и поворачивается к ней, всё ещё не решившей, убегать ей сейчас или сначала отвоевать плоды трёхдневной работы ателье.

— Прости. Знаю, это было отвратительно. Я предупреждал их, чтобы они вели себя ну хоть немного приличнее, но, к сожалению, не был услышан. Мне, правда, жаль. Ты в порядке?

— Кто-то из них отдавил мне локоть, — рассеянно отвечает Рося, потирая пострадавшую руку и избегая внимательного взгляда Дрозда. В голове проскальзывает совершенно посторонняя мысль, что если надеть на него очки, он станет похожим на самого примерного ученика. Это вяжется с тем, как он терпел её затупы, и не вяжется с тем, что девушка видит сейчас. — Они... всегда такие?

— Большую часть времени, — в его голосе могло бы слышаться сожаление, если бы она чуть больше понимала в интонациях. — Поэтому приходится властвовать над Хаосом его же методами — матом и п... рукоприкладством.

— Не думала, что властелин Хаоса — это мой сосед-алкоголик, — она говорит это быстрее, чем успевает подумать, насколько это невежливо, и осекается, но Паша, вопреки опасениям, не злится, а улыбается немного расслаблено.

— Иногда я думаю, что алкоголик справился бы с ними лучше. Хотя бы потому, что лексикон у него явно шире моего. И опыт.

— Что за ложная скромность, — Рося хочет, но не может удержаться от ответной усмешки — в конце концов, когда Дрозд улыбается не из вежливости, а из желания, это довольно заразительно. — Кстати, вот эта — твоя, — она кивает в сторону единственной оставшейся рядом с ней вешалки. — Как и обещала, они пока только смётаны, но если команду всё устроит, через дня три форма будет у вас. Нашивки я не буду пришивать — пусть каждый сам, куда захочет, туда и нацепит.

Пока Паша внимательно разглядывает свою форму, она прячет голову в сумке в поисках мешочка с нашивками для команды, в который раз костеря себя за бардак. Одно дело копаться в сумке перед Верой и Аксей, которые к этому привыкли, и другое — перед... Рося обрывает мысль, пока та не становится слишком странной для её головы, находит мешочек и, разогнувшись, протягивает его Дрозду, который забирает его, чуть задевая пальцами её запястье:

— Спасибо. Ну что, пойдёшь смотреть на моделей? — он указывает рукой на дверь в раздевалку. — Да не боись, не одна — я с тобой там буду. Давай, — и вдруг подмигивает, глядя на неё сверху вниз, и протягивает руку.

_В голове Роси что-то тихо начинает звенеть_.


End file.
